


Eighth Wonder

by JingleBee



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingleBee/pseuds/JingleBee
Summary: Agent 3 reminisces about his friend Agent 8, and the feelings he has for him.





	Eighth Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> its gay cephalopod hours

It was a warm Sunday afternoon, and Agent Three sat across from his friend Agent Eight in one of the tables outside next to Crusty Sean’s food truck. They had just competed in Eight’s first Splatfest together, with both of them on opposing teams. Three’s team had won, so he would have bragging rights for a while, but treated Eight to a snack to help him make up for the loss. As the sun beamed down on the two of them, Three couldn’t help but stare at him, and think that Agent Eight was pretty darn wonderful.

 

They had first met in battle, and ended up deep underground as a result. Sworn enemies in a neverending tango known as the war between Inkling and Octoling. Three had gotten separated from his mentor, Captain Cuttlefish and wandered around the dark, mysterious twists and turns of the Deepsea Metro looking for him. When he finally found him, he had rescued him and what looked to be his Octoling companion from danger, and was injured as a result. In his injured state, he had time to think about why his mentor, the one who taught him Octolings where the enemy, would be travelling with one. That strange feeling inside...hatred? Resentment? Betrayal? Whatever it was, it grew inside until it consumed him. Soon, as he would come to find, in more ways than one. He wasn’t going to let some Octoling take his friend from him. He had to protect him at any cost. By any means necessary. The Octoling must be removed. EVerything must be removed. To protect the Captain, and the world.

 

Everything else turned into a blur. A flurry of ink and bombs. Flashes of a mighty battle. The same battle that got them underground in the first place. Only this time, the Octoling boy was the victor. Three didn’t remember much after that. Next thing he know, he was being flown outside of Inkopolis with the Captain, Pearl and Marina from Off The Hook, and the Octoling. His enemy. And the Octoling smiled at him. Not a devious, wicked smile, but a warm, and inviting one. A smile that would stay with Three for a while.

It wasn’t until he was told by the Captain that this Octoling had single-handedly rescued him from the clutches of sanitization at the hands of a mad pile of goo, freed them all from the underground, and saved Inkopolis, and the world from getting destroyed with Pearl and Marina’s help, that maybe...Octolings weren’t so bad. Maybe they had been wrong about them all along. Inkopolis started to get integrated with even more of them as well, as a result of Eight’s actions. Soon, everyone would know what Three had come to know. 

 

Three was a little intimidated by Eight at first. The silent savior of the world, who went through so much hardship to reach the promised land of Inkling and Octoling unity. But as they hung out more, he found that he was just like anyone else. And as they spent even more time together, from sparring, to playing Turf War together, to just talking, that he was better. At least in Three’s eyes. Eight had a great sense of humor for an Octoling, and managed to fit in well with Inkling culture. 

 

Soon, Three would also come to realize that Eight had a certain beauty to him. As much as he was afraid to admit it, he had fallen for him. From his cool hair, to his rounded ears as opposed to and Inkling’s pointed ones, to his fresh fashion sense. It was more than just some puppy-love crush to Three. He wanted to protect Eight, and be protected in return. He wanted to spend more time with him, swapping stories or just doing nothing at all. He would be happy just to stare at Eight’s pretty face, like he was doing now.

 

“What’s wrong?” Eight asked.

  
“Huh?” Three snapped out of his thoughts, and blushed a deep red.

 

“Are you okay?” Eight asked, always the caring sort.

 

“Oh, yeah! Sorry, I was just thinking about...stuff.”

 

“What kind of ‘stuff’?” Eight asked with a giggle.

 

“Um…” Three had to think of a lie, fast.

 

“Just thinking about how I kicked your butt in that last battle!” Three said, with a nervous chuckle.

 

Eight merely rolled his eyes and smiled.

 

“Whatever. I just let my guard down. I’ll get you next time!”

 

The two laughed and went back to their meals. Three sighed in relief for the time being. As much as he wanted to tell Eight how he felt, today wasn’t the day. But soon, hopefully it would be.

 

They say that in the ancient world, the world of the humans, there were seven great wonders. If that’s true, Three thought, then Agent Eight would be the eighth.

**Author's Note:**

> idk just take it hdhdh


End file.
